


Haikyuu Plane AU

by CherroPhist



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 17:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3737353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherroPhist/pseuds/CherroPhist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Found tumblr post online with a bunch of AUs, sooo yup.</p>
<p>"'hey asshole quit kicking the back of my seat it’s a 10 hour flight' au"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haikyuu Plane AU

Kageyama Tobio looks at his boarding pass: seat 20C. He has never liked airplanes.  Well, it’d be strange for anyone to like airplanes. They’re cramped, nauseating, and boring. Walking down the aisle, he finds his seat and begins to lift his suitcase into the overhead compartment.

Suddenly, he is pushed to the side by a boy who is struggling with and loses hold of his suitcase.

Profusely apologizing to the intimidating man who had just been hit by his bag, Kageyama’s head snaps to see the person who had pushed him aside.

“Ah, sorry, sorry!” the shrimp of a boy says, timidly scratching his orange hair. “I’ll be more careful next time.”

“Asshole…” mutters Kageyama, before lifting his suitcase once more.

• • •

Dozing quietly at 30,000 feet, Kageyama feels a kick to the back of his chair. Opening one eye, he peers over his chair. The boy who had knocked into him before was now sleeping deeply in the seat behind him. After staring threateningly at him for a few seconds, he turns back and closes his eyes again. He feels another kick. Trying to ignore it, he puts on headphones and remains close-eyed in his seat.

After the 9th kick, Kageyama bursts out of his chair and lunges to the seat behind him.

“THIS IS A TEN HOUR FLIGHT! HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO LIVE THROUGH THIS IF I CAN’T SLEEP? WAKE THE HELL UP AND STOP KICKING MY CHAIR!” he yells.

The boy’s eyes snap open and he curls up into terrified little ball. “Uwahhhh! Sorry, sorry, sorry!” he apologizes. “I didn’t mean to; I was doing it in my sleep!”

The menacing Kageyama brings his face closer to the boy’s. As he is about to begin shouting, he is tapped on the shoulder.

“WHAT?” he snaps.

“D-due to the possibility of turbulence, during this time we ask you to remain in your seats, seat belts fastened,” the flight attendant asks uneasily.

“...Sorry. My bad,” he mutters, calming down slightly. Suddenly, once more bringing his face centimeters away from the boy’s (who once more cowers in fear), he begins to rant. “I JUST WANTED TO TELL THIS LITTLE ASSHOLE THAT I DON’T APPRECIA-”

The plane has unexpected turbulence.

 

 


End file.
